I cant think of a title
by jojo507
Summary: Sasori is dead. Deidara is left without a meister and is in search of a new one. Somehow he gets stuck with a pinkette and they somehow seem to work well together. Sakura X Deidara
1. Prologue

_Scorpions crawled around everywhere. The burning sand not bothering their scrawny, sharp, insect like legs in anyway. The air was chokingly heavy from the heat, and the boy standing in the middle of the sand dunes surrounded by the deathly creatures panted heavily. Blood red hair matted on to his pale forehead and sweaty hands were clutching tightly around a in silver-white colored scythe._

" _Sasori."_

" _Yeah, I know."_

 _This is her environment, her ground, and the two boys had no idea how they got there but they did know that they were at a disadvantage. They were separated from their allies, had no idea where they were, they were wandering in death city at one moment then here the next. The sea of scorpions was endless, and they had been hacking at them for what felt like hours. Warm sweat dripped from the tip of the scythe's blade._

" _Getting hot brat?"_

" _I'm not the one slipping with sweaty hands, un!"_

 _While slicing down another three scorpions, a larger one, the size of a basketball sprang from behind._

" _Danna, behind you!" Seeing that 'Danna' wasn't going to be fast enough, the scythe glowed then disappeared from the redhead's grasp then spread itself onto his body._

 _The poison drenched tip of the scorpion bounced off the protected redhead's back, and then fell face up onto the sand, scrawny legs thrashing about._

" _Thanks, Dei."_

" _Don't mention it man, un."_

 _Steel-like armor covered the upper half of the meister's body, upper arms bear, but from the elbows to the tip of the fingers was covered and from the knees down was protected as well._

" _Dei, take us up, we have to find that witch to get out of here."_

" _Gotcha!" Extending himself, white light flashed for a second and the armor slipped away and formed into metallic wings onto Sasori's back. With a sharp flap they were in the air, brown orbs glanced below to see a wave of scorpions attacking the space they were inhabiting a second ago._

" _Sasori, there!" The meister looked for the direction he guessed his partner was 'pointing' at and unmistakably there stood a witch. The top half of her face was covered from a sunhat she was wearing, long braided hair rested behind her back, the color was way too strange in the boys' opinions, and she was in a simple Japanese school girl uniform, the skirt ending on her knees._

" _Ironic isn't it? The scorpion hunting the scorpling." The witch giggled._

" _I'm guessing you're the scorpling danna, un."_

" _Shut up brat."_

 _Another high-pitched giggle brought the boy's attention back._

" _Join me."_

 _A dark figure flashed behind them, and the next thing they knew the boys were shot down from the sky skidding across the burning sand. Scorpions swarmed towards them, crawling from all around. Poisoned needles stabbed onto the fallen body and crawled on top aiming for the unprotected flesh. Sasori felt his partner's soul spike in panic urging the redhead to get up, but the attempt to stand was cut off as soon as a large hand slammed him back down, drowning him in the sea of poison. The dark figure from before crouched on top of the boys, his free hand hovered above the redhead's face, his pointy figure had some sort of sharp weapon on it. No doubt it had poison on it too, and it was no ordinary weapon._

" _Dei, get out of here." Sasori coughed, he could feel the poison spreading through his veins. "Leave me and get the fuck out of here."_

" _Danna, I heard you say some stupid things, but this is the stupidest thing you ever said, get up!"_

 _The enemy slashed his small weapon down at his chest, and at the same moment Sasori shot his wavelength to shock his weapon off him._

 _Red splattered onto the sand and a blond male skidded onto the other side of the party._

" _SASORI!"_

 _Blood dripped from the fingered weapon, a motionless body beneath the attacker, the man who attacked them faced the survivor, and the sea of scorpions scrambled towards their next victim. The last thing Deidara saw was a single red eye with a blue strip shaped like the head of a bear._

 _What the fuck._

Bee-Bee-Bee-Beep! Bee-Bee-Beep!

Blue eyes shot open only to shut back up as the sun blinded them from his curtainless window. The annoying sound of the alarm clock continued beeping away on the other side of the room which could only be turned off by the body curling up on the bed. He had to get up to turn that god forsaken device off.

"Fuck…..un."


	2. Chapter 1

**Deidara**

Today is the first day of a new semester where students return from break and new Not students curiously stream in. You could easily tell them apart when going up the stairs of death just to reach the school. New students would be either gawking at the bottom in horror or dying on their way up from the heat and exhaustion. The sun laughed in mockery.

Students are advised to take the stairs to build up strength and stamina. Then there are those few students who can cheat their way up, yes, the ones that can fly or boost themselves up. Amongst the many students walking, climbing, and hopping up the stairs of doom was a exhausted blondie. Exhausted from last night's nightmare that clawed into his mind giving him a migraine. He glared at any students who were either brave or stupid enough to approach him.

First days were the worst when the newbies would constantly be asking where is this, who is that, why is this, who should they pick a fight with, how should I show off, which upperclassmen/women should they flirt with, and all those fun stuff. Overall it's a pain in the ass for the returning students but of course, there are some happy senpais who are always willing to help the babies.

Deidara's visible eye twitched as he heard a overly happy 'senpai' giving directions and encouraging the Not babies. He glared at the brunette with pigtails skipping and humming past him. How is it possible for her to be so happy? Who the hell is she? Not that it matters, he usually forget faces easily when they are of no importance to him. Though she did seem familiar.

 _Ah._ Deidara realized. _She's that meister who failed at making her weapon a death scythe. How the hell do you confuse a cat for a witch?_

"Deidaraaaa!"

 _Aw shit._ Deidara glanced behind him, yup, Tobi was pushing past the crowd waving his hands towards him. _I can't deal with that idiot right now, yeah._ His pace quickened towards the school and jumped on top of one of the large candles sticking out on the sides of the building, hopping away from the nuisance.

Seriously! How are these people so freaking happy all the time!?

The school bell rang and everyone started shuffling into their respective classes. Deidara just kept jumping till he reached the roof of one of many balconies and laid back. The first days of school were always filled with boring introductions and passing out syllabuses, so he deemed ditching class was the logical thing to do. Plus, he had a migraine.

Leaning back against the slope of the roof, Deidara covered his eyes with a arm and rested the other on his stomach.

"If you lay there any longer you're going to be tanner than you already are." Frowning, Deidara sat back up and glanced down towards the balcony at the redhead leaning back against the railing. Pein grinned, "One of those days, huh, and the semester just only begun. Here, courtesy of Konan." He tossed a small, white bottle to the blond who easily caught it, painkillers. "Don't take more than two or else Konan is going to kill us."

Deidara grinned and accepted the offer, "Tell her I said thanks, yeah."

"Don't mention it, just don't overdose again, man. You should really go to class, maybe you'll meet some new people."

Deidara groaned. H _e's going to bring it up._

"Yes, Deidara, I'm going to bring it up."

"I don't need a meister, Pein."

Said redhead sighed, "We both know it would be better for you, you can't reach your full potential without one."

"I've been doing just fine alone, yeah!. I completed every mission didn't I!?", Deidara groaned.

"And how many times have you come back with a major injury?" Pein's voice grew sterner, "You and I both know that your weapon type _needs_ a meister. As the leader of Akatsuki I'm ordering you to at least try and find one."

"...but there is no one else." _That can match my wavelength, yeah._ Deidara whispered.

Pein's ringed eyes softened, "Shinigami sama mentioned that there are several exceptional, new Eat meisters this year. I want you to at least go and meet them. Today in room 666 meisters and weapons without partners will be gathering there at eleven. I expect you to attend it." Pushing himself off the railing, Pein began to walk away. "We all want what's best for you, Deidara, I hope you realize that."

Deidara was gazing down at the white bottle on his lap the entire time, motionless. Of course he knew Pein would bring it up. Of course he knew his friends were worried and wanted him to find a meister. But he **didn't want to.**

 _Not after-_ he gripped the bottle tightly for a moment then flopped back onto the ceiling, blue eyes squinting at the laughing sun.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh." He lifted an arm to cover his eyes again but froze when he noticed the watch on his arm.

10:30 AM.

 _I expect you to attend it._

Deidara sighed and popped in two pills, swallowing them dry.

 _Thirty minutes. At least the pills will take effect by then._


End file.
